The Frog Prince
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Who knew that your little siblings toys could be little matchmakers? Lilly and Oliver might. A little Christmasy LOLIVER fluff. ONExSHOT


**I needed to write something for Christmas. What could be more Christmasy than a little LOLIVER fluff?**

* * *

I hate being a teenager. It makes Christmas a byotch, seriously.

My little brother Colin came running into my room at 5:00 this morning because Santa had come during the night.

Ah, how naïve. Well, he's only five so I guess it's pretty cute.

I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and made my way downstairs. Colin was already in the middle of his load.

I swear it looked like a Webkinz army had invaded my house.

He ran up to me with a frog in his hand.

"Lilly, you wanna name this one?" I smiled and picked up the frog.

"How about Oliver?" he looked at me as only a little kid could.

"Is Oliver your frog prince?" I laughed. I could feel myself blushing.

"Why do you think that buddy?" I asked as I subconsciously petted Little Oliver.

"Because you should marry Oliver! Then I'd have a cool big brother!" I started to turn red at the thought.

"You better be talkin' about me!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my other brother standing there.

"Michael! Look what I got!" he grabbed Oliver out of my hands and showed him to my seventeen year old brother.

He bent down and took the little frog.

"What's his name, Kermit?"

"No silly, his name is Oliver!" I ducked my head to avoid looking at my older brother's smirk.

"Now how would you come up with a name like that?" Michael said, looking directly at me now.

"Because Oliver is Lilly's frog prince!!" Colin said, giggling.

I looked up to see Michael smiling at me. He bent down to say something to Colin.

"Did you check to see if Santa ate his cookies?" My little brother's face lit up and he ran into the other room.

"Those cookies were really good too", he said as he smiled at me.

I shook my head. When I opened my eyes again I was staring into two beady little eyes.

"Yes, look deep into you Oliver's eyes. You are in love with him, no matter what you tell your very hot, schexy older brother."

I hit his arm and glared at him.

"Michael, I will take you down!"

"Try me." I barely lifted my arm before he curled up into a ball on the couch.

"Nice…" I said as he sat up. I sat down next to him.

"Do you want to go before Mom wakes up?" he asked as he took a Snickers out of his stocking.

"Go where?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"To your boyfriend's, where else?"

"Oliver is not my boyfriend."

"I never said Oliver, but now that you mention it…"

I smacked his arm and he started laughing.

"Seriously, do you want to go over there?"

"Why don't you go over to Courtney's or something?" I said, using his girlfriend as my excuse.

"Yeah, nice try, she went to visit her grandparents in Ohio." Damn.

"Well, it's not even 6:00 yet. They're probably not even up."

"What about Tessa and Claire? Nice excuses, but they all fall through."

Tessa and Claire were Oliver's Hannah Montana-obsessed little sisters. Tessa was four and Claire was eight.

"But I'm still in my pajamas!"

"They live across the street! Just go!"

"Fine! Stupid brother!"

I passed Colin on my way out putting Oliver into the computer.

"Are you gonna go kiss Oliver?"

"No Colin…"

"Wait Lilly!" he said, running toward me. "Can you show him to Claire and Tessy?"

I looked at little Oliver and at my brother's pouty face.

"Sure Colin…"

"Thank sissy! I'm gonna go make Michael put together my train set, okay?"

"Go do that buddy" I said, smiling at the thought of revenge.

I grabbed a hoodie by the front door and put on my slip-ons to walk across the street.

I knocked on the front door. Claire opened it and shushed me. I heard something that sounded like a dying cat coming from the family room.

I followed Claire down the hallway until I was standing at the edge of the Oken's family room.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

There was Oliver in his Christmas boxers and T-shirt singing his best Mariah Carey into a karaoke machine. He was facing Tessa on the other side of the room so he couldn't see me.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I won't even wish for snow__  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeer click__  
__'Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you__  
__You Baby!_

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started rolling around on the floor laughing.

By the time I stopped laughing, he was standing over me.

"Uh, Merry Christmas Lilly…" He was blushing red as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Merry Christmas Ollie" I said as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. The hand he had helped me up with lingered, neither one of us wanting to let go.

"Oooooooooh", came to little voices. We dropped each others hands and looked at the little girls.

"Oh, girls, Colin wanted me to show you something" I said, holding out little Oliver. I was hoping to divert attention from what had just happened.

"Ooh! He's so cute! What's his name?" Tessa said, taking him from my hand.

"Um, his name? His name is Oliver."

"Is he a frog prince?"

"I don't know. So girls, what did you get?" I said as my cheeks got redder and redder.

Claire took the frog from her sister, "I got the karaoke machine."

"Oh, Lilly, I gotta show you! Look what I got!" Tessa said as she ran across the room to get something. She brought back a princess doll. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She's so pretty Tess, what's her name?"

She smiled, "Lilly, Ollie picked it"

I looked up to see Oliver blushing. He looked like he was about to strangle little Oliver, which Claire had handed to him.

"Um, Oliver, can we go to your room for a second, I think I forgot something in there."

"Sure, lets go", he said as we made our way up the stairs.

I closed the door behind me.

"So what are we looking for here?"

I glared at him, "You donut, I didn't lose anything. That was an excuse to go up to your room."

"Oh", he said as he petted the frog.

"So Oliver, what is this about?" I said, holding up the doll.

"I could ask the same, or were you talking to the frog prince." He said, holding up the stuffed animal.

We smiled and looked into each other's eyes. He took the princess out of my hand.

"Well Princess Lilly, are you going to kiss poor little froggy Prince Oliver?" he said, talking to our little clones.

I took the princess out of his hands.

"I would love to Prince Oliver…" I said as I moved the doll closer to the frog. Their faces met and both Oliver and I smiled. We dropped the toys at the same time.

I looked up and our eyes met.

"Well Princess Lilly, are you going to kiss Oliver?" He asked quietly, talking to me this time.

I didn't bother to answer him. Instead I pressed my lips against his. He smiled against my lips and I smiled too.

"Ollie, did you kiss her yet?"

"Yes, Claire"

"Are you gonna keep kissing her?"

"Yes, Claire"

And he did.

I was wrong. Being a teenager at Christmas isn't bad at all.

The presents are just a little sweeter.


End file.
